


Naughty

by undapperthought



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undapperthought/pseuds/undapperthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen between Chris and Darren at Naya's Christmas party. Based on the pic of Chris in his elf costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

Darren didn't know how much more teasing he could take. Chris had been tormenting him all night; showing up to Naya's party dressed as that creepy Elf on a Shelf doll, wearing those tight red pants, leaning over and wiggling his ass towards Darren when he arrived as he sang Christmas carols with some of the other cast members. And then there were the candy canes. 

They were set out everywhere in various vases and bowls and jars, and Darren wanted nothing more than to smash every single one of them under his boots and grind them into the carpet. If he wasn't a bit scared of a drunken Naya going all Santana on his ass, he would have done just that.

He didn't know how Chris managed to make something so innocent seem so obscene. Every time Darren caught a glimpse of Chris, he was thrusting one of the sugary treats between his lips, his tongue running over the red and white stripes. Moaning when he was within earshot of Darren, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head in exaggerated pleasure. The sight made Darren's blood boil in his veins and rush to his groin. 

The party was slowing down and most of the people had already left. Darren was standing next to a table full of picked-over treats. He was leaning up against a wall, willing his uncooperative hard-on to go down, when Chris came over, brushing up against Darren as he picked up yet another candy cane.

Darren grabbed his hands as he moved to unwrap it, stopping him. “No more.” he growled, snatching it from his hands and tossing it back on the table.

Chris just smirked at him and picked up a maraschino cherry instead. “Problem, Darren?” he asked, feigning innocence.

“You are going to be the death of me, Colfer.” Darren's voice was rough and gravely with lust. 

“That so?” Chris asked, batting his eyelashes and popping the bright red fruit from it's stem with his tongue. “And just what do you plan on doing about that, Criss?”

Darren said nothing as he dragged Chris down the hall to Naya's guest room. He kissed him roughly, shoving him up against the door until he managed to open it, the two practically falling inside. Darren led Chris to the bed, pushing him back and flipping him over, until Chris is up on all fours, his ass proudly on display.

Darren ran his hands over the tight red fabric, feeling the taught muscle underneath. Leaning forward over Chris's back, he spoke. “I've been watching you all night. You've been naughty. Very, very naughty.” He drew his hand back, landing a loud smack to the right side of Chris's ass, making him moan. 

“Again.” Chris breathed. Darren spanked him just as hard on the other cheek, as he planted soft bites to his neck over the white fabric collar of the costume.

This was new. They had never brought spanking into their play before, neither wanting to hurt the other or scare them away. Apparently, Chris liked it. A lot. 

“Did you wish it was my cock, Chris?” Darren asked, voice low and commanding. He kept alternating the blows to Chris's rear, varying the strength of his strikes. “Is that what you were thinking about out there, dancing around with all of our painfully oblivious coworkers? Were you fantasizing about sucking my dick? Do you want that?” he asked, the blows making Darren's hand start to sting a bit. “Answer me.”

Chris could do nothing but writhe and whimper in arousal under Darren's strikes. He could barely catch his breath enough to answer him with a softly moaned “Yes.” 

“Come here.” Darren groaned and grabbed the white belt around Chris's waist, pulling him up and around to face him. “Prove it.”

Chris moved to unzip Darren's jeans, but struggled. His white gloves couldn't quite grip the zipper tab, and when he moved to take them off, Darren stopped him. “Leave them on,” he ordered, lowering the zipper for Chris.

“Looks like I'm not the only naughty one tonight,” Chris smirked, pulling out Darren's very bare and very hard cock. “Forget to do your laundry again?” 

“Funny.” Darren said. “Get back to work.”

Chris stroked him lightly a few times before taking him into his mouth. 

“Fucking hell,” Darren groaned as Chris sucked at the head. Darren moved a hand on top of the felt hat on Chris's head, and Chris took the hint, taking Darren as far into his mouth as he could. He twisted his gloved hand around the base, stroking him and tracing the thick vein under the shaft with his tongue. 

Darren kept his eyes on Chris, watching him as his cheeks flushed and his lips stretched around Darren's length between them. Darren couldn't help the slight bucking of his hips, and Chris made no move to stop him, moaning instead and sending subtle vibrations through his dick. 

Chris pulled off just long enough to look up and Darren and say “C'mon, do it. It's okay,” before swallowing the head of his cock again.

Chris's words sent a sharp jolt of arousal up Darren's spine, and he started thrusting into Chris's throat. Chris groaned and Darren could see that he'd moved his other hand to press down on his own hard-on, still trapped in those tight red pants, to relieve a little of the pressure. It was the sight of Chris, his fluttering eyelids and how he moaned around Darren's cock that sent him careening over the edge. He tried to pull Chris off, but he just took him down deeper, eagerly swallowing everything Darren had to offer. 

Darren collapsed back against the bed, dragging Chris with him. He pulled Chris in for a long, deep kiss, tasting himself and sweet cherries and peppermint on Chris's tongue. It made Darren moan, and his dick twitched as it tried uselessly to get hard again. He could feel Chris hard and rutting helplessly up against his hip, chasing his own orgasm. It only took a few more thrusts before he came messily in his pants, moaning against Darren's mouth, and falling down alongside him on the bed. 

They don't bother cleaning up, even though Darren knows Chris will be regretting it in the morning when he wakes up glued to his underwear. Chris at the moment, though, doesn't seem to care, instead curling up around Darren and closing his eyes. Darren lets him, running his fingers over the fluffy white ball at the end of Chris's hat. 

“I have to find a way to get Naya back for putting out all those damned candy canes, but I still love you anyways.” Darren whispered into Chris's ear, planting a soft kiss on his cheek and pulling him in closer and drifting off.

“Wasn't her. I brought 'em.” Chris muttered, before falling asleep in Darren's arms with a smile on his face.


End file.
